Easter Surprise
by Holmium
Summary: A one-shot story for the holidays. Kunzite sends Zoisite on a different kind of mission. Apparently, he must hunt eggs. Romance, humor, and Jadeite ensue. Well, I'm happy I finished before Easter Day was actually over...


Zoisite yawned and stretched. It was a beautiful morning. But it wasn't just any normal morning. He remembered that it was Easter Day, a day celebrated in the Golden Kingdom.

"My." he thought. "I wonder if Kunzite-sama remembers what day it is." Zoisite yawned again.

He turned around to Kunzite's side of the bed.

"Kunzite-sa...ma?" Zoisite trailed off, noticing the absence of Kunzite. "Again? He does this every holiday." Zoisite sighed and climbed out of the bed. "Can't we have one, just one holiday where we can wake up together? Oh well. My hair is a mess today anyway."

He walked over to the mirror where his reflection showed a disgruntled sixteen-year-old with disheveled dishwater-blonde hair. Zoisite reached for his hairbrush when suddenly, his tiny hand brushed against something hard. (No, not that! *blushes*)

"What on earth is this?" asked Zoisite, puzzled. What Zoisite had found was, in fact, a brightly colored egg. He cracked it open and out fell a slip of paper. "This must be the work of Kunzite-sama." Zoisite said to himself, smiling. The paper read:

_Dearest Zoisite,_

_ I remembered today is Easter Day, but unfortunately I have to work._

Zoisite sighed. "Really? Work?"

_Don't worry, though. As you have noticed, this is an Easter egg. I have hidden one somewhere inside the palace for you to find. It contains something that I know for sure you will like. It is hidden somewhere where we both spend a lot of time. That is all I will tell you. Don't bother asking Jadeite or Nephrite for help. They wouldn't know. Good luck, my love._

_ Kunzite_

"Kunzite-sama..." groaned Zoisite. "I can't believe you are sending me on an egg hunt! That is for children!" Zoisite pouted and stamped his little foot. "Whatever, I'm going to find this egg." And so, Zoisite went off to hunt for his egg.

A couple minutes later, Zoisite had searched his and Kunzite's castle for the egg. He surprisingly didn't find a thing. Zoisite entered the main castle and immediately ran into Nephrite.

"Hmm...even though Kunzite said to not bother asking for help from Nephrite, I will do it anyway." thought Zoisite deviously.

"Hello, Zoisite. Looking for something?" greeted Nephrite with a huge grin.

"Oh, Nephy...could you give me a bit of help? Please?" Zoisite asked cutely.

"Nope!" answered Nephrite smugly. "Kunzite said you're on your own for this one. But I wish you the best of luck! Now, I'm off to find Jadeite. If you see him, tell him that I want him." Nephrite smiled.

Zoisite raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. I will."

Once Nephrite was out of earshot, Zoisite began to pout again. "I can't believe Nephrite wouldn't help me! Geez, Kunzite-sama has put me on a very difficult mission."

Zoiste walked past the throne room, through another corridor, and out to the royal gardens. "Kunzite-sama and I spend a lot of time out here in the gardens. And he knows I like flowers. It's got to be around here, I just know it!"

Zoisite spied a shiny, round, pink object in a tree branch near the ground. He grinned. "Kunzite-sama, I know you so well. Of course this must be it." Zoisite stood right under the branch and jumped. He jumped again. And again and again and again. Our poor Zoisite was just too short to reach the egg.

Thankfully, Jadeite arrived on the scene. "Need some help, Zoisitey-chan?" he teased.

"Yes I do, in fact!" said Zoisite gratefully.

"Hmm.." Jadeite crossed his arms and pondered. "Kunzite said not to give you any help on locating the egg, but he never said anything about helping you _reach_ the egg. Hey, I'm a bit taller than you. Perhaps I can reach it."

Jadeite jumped and knocked the egg off the branch. Zoisite caught it.

"Thank you, Jadey-chan! Thank you thank you!" Zoisite said gleefully. "Oh, and by the way, Nephrite was looking for you!"

Jadeite blushed. "He was?"

"Uh, yes. He says he wants you."

"Oh boy. Well, in that case, I'd better get going."

Zoisite realized what Nephrite wanted and it was his turn to blush. "Of course. Thank you again!" Zoisite waved to Jadeite as he ran out of the garden.

"Now, to open this egg..." Zoisite muttered and pulled apart the halves of the egg using all his force.

Zoisite gasped. "There's nothing in here!" But he wasn't completely right. Another slip of paper fell out. This one read:

_Zoisite, Zoisite, Zoisite...You have gotten really close. But this isn't the egg you are looking for. Your egg is in another place. Check somewhere else. Don't worry. Your rewards will be great. Good luck!_

_ P.S. I know you cheated and got Jadeite and/or Nephrite's help. I know you too well, little Sakura. _

Zoisite sighed. "I don't know where else to look. Kunzite-sama, I'm sorry. But I'm going to give up."

He walked back to the castle and this time went through the ballroom. The grand piano he always played was in a place of glory on a pedestal in the center of the ballroom. Zoisite made up his mind. He was going to play the piano until Kunzite came to finally tell him where the real egg was.

Zoisite started to play the notes of one of his favorite songs, this one being Chopin's _Revolutionary Etude._ But instead of sounding like a beautiful and fantastic melody, all that came out of the piano was plunk-plunk-plunk.

Zoisite gasped. "What's wrong with my piano!" He was visibly upset. "I can't play it anymore if it's messed up. Well, maybe I can fix it."

Zoisite walked around to the back of the grand piano. Another surprise awaited him there.

"So that's why my piano couldn't play! There was this weird egg in the way." Zoisite picked up an olive green egg and prepared to throw it out the nearest window. "Wait a minute!" He stopped. "I bet this is the egg that Kunzite hid!"

Zoisite rushed to open the egg and a note fell out.

_Zoisite,_

_ Congratulations! You've found the egg I hid for you this morning. Hopefully, you didn't need to enlist Jadeite or Nephrite's help for this. Well, even if you did, you've still done well in my eyes. Look what I have included in the egg._

_ Kunzite_

Zoisite examined the egg again and his adorable face lit up with joy. Kunzite had left him a silver ring. But it wasn't just any ring, oh no. There were two stones in the shape of a yin-yang. Kunzite and Zoisite. Shining brightly as ever.

"Kunzite-sama!" said Zoisite happily.

"I'm right here." a rich, baritone voice replied. "I see you've found the egg."

Zoisite dashed forward into Kunzite's waiting arms. "Kunzite-sama! Kunzite-sama! It's so beautiful! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Kunzite laughed and tugged Zoisite's ponytail. "I knew you would, little Sakura. But do you know what kind of ring it is?"

Zoisite pondered for a moment. "Welllll...it has both of our stones intertwined on it, and it's quite beautiful...but I don't know what kind it is. I'm sorry." Zoisite shook his head, his wavy ponytail bouncing.

"Zoisaito...it's an engagement ring." Kunzite held Zoisite's petite hand and slipped the ring on his middle finger. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Kunzite-sama..." was all Zoisite managed to say. He was too stunned to reply to his lover. Instead, his emerald eyes sparkled and met Kunzite's platinum ones. Then, he realized what he needed to do.

"Kunzite-sama, I would be more than happy to marry you." whispered Zoisite.

"I am glad you will." said Kunzite. "Zoisite...I'm sorry I had to be away from you on yet another holiday. But the Golden Kingdom and Moon Kingdom are working on an important alliance that could decide the fate of both worlds." Kunzite smiled and ruffled Zoisite's hair while the younger man continued to cling to him. "But no matter what happens here or at the Moon Kingdom, remember that you're my world. I love you very much, Zoisaito."

Kunzite leaned down and lovingly kissed Zoisite. He brushed his hand on Zoisite's cheek and Zoisite ran his fingers through Kunzite's hair.

I do believe that this was a very happy Easter indeed.


End file.
